polandballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Boliviaball
Boliviaball es la countryball que representa al Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia. Se caracteriza por no tener mar, junto a Paraguayball y es molestado por otras balls porque es muy conocido por aquella desventaja en su vida. Personalidad Siempre se burlan de él porque no tiene mar, debido a un conflicto con Chileball. Es normalmente muy amable con el resto de sus vecinos excepto con Chileball y Argentinaball, al que normalmente le exige el mar que le quitó en la guerra del pacífico, o suele jugarle bromas para molestarle. A veces se va de su enemigo Argentinaball solo para sacarle las raíces blancas y europeas. Eventualmente se disfraza de alguna countryball europea para que Argentinaball le deje entrar en su casa. thumb|right|335px para luego quitarse el disfraz y quedarse, o tratar de anexar a las provincias del norte argentino que son Saltaball o Jujuyball. Suele estar compitiendo con Paraguayball por ver cual de las dos naciones sudamericanas sin mar es más relevante, la cual BoliviaBall gana por que tiene gas. Siente un amor-odio por Perúball, los demás países lo saben pero le fastidian con que no tiene derecho a-mar. Relaciones Amigos *Perúball el cual les une un incondicional odio a Chileball. * Paraguayball porque tampoco tiene acceso al mar pero le quito el chaco. * Venezuelaball debido a que tienen relaciones bilaterales gracias a sus gobiernos actuales. * Ecuadorball por la razón de que se llevan bien por líneas políticas similares. * Atlantidaball porque esta en su territorio, lo hace sentir descendiente de Hércules Enemigos * Chileball por quitarle la salida al mar en la guerra del pacífico. (Actualmente se especula la posibilidad de una guerra por la discusión de la salida al mar) * Paraguayball por quitarle el Chaco. * Argentinaball porque no deja que entre en su casa. * McDonald's Corporation por hacer quebrar McDonald's, Ya ningún boliviano tiene comida rapida ;( Vecinos *Perúball, vecino del oeste. *Chileball, vecino del suroeste (robó mi mar). *Argentinaball, vecino del sur (no me deja entrar a su casa). *Paraguayball, vecino del sureste (robó mi Chaco). *Brasilball, vecino del norte, noreste y este (robó mi Acre). ¿Como dibujar Boliviaball? # Dibujar un circulo (no usar circletol). # Dividir la ball en 3 franjas. # la 1ra pintala de rojo, la 2da de amarillo y el 3ro de verde. # Dibujar los ojos y listo. Curiosidades *Argentina lo odia, especialmente por entrar a su casa sin permiso. *Le hacen bullying por todo especialmente por no tener mar. *A pesar de que limita con Perúball, no le pide mar a él ya que este no se lo quitó, sólo se lo pide a Chile. * Tuvo una alianza con Perúball. * No le gusta que Argentina le diga bolita. * Él y Perúball se unieron en una confederación, ya que son hermanos y comparten la misma historia. * Aunque no tenga mar, tiene una Marina de Guerra, con sede en el lago Titicaca. * Anteriormente creía que el pollo tiene sustancias femeninas,por lo cual causa Homosexualidad y la calvicie * Últimamente suele decir cosas graves que amenazan la diplomacia y empeoran cada vez mas su relación con Chileball, aunque nunca parece darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras.. * Últimamente suele entregar su "libro sobre el mar" a cualquier countryball que visita. * El clásico de fútbol más importante de Bolivia (para los collas), es disputado entre los equipos más coperos en la historia del fútbol boliviano: The Strongest y Bolivar. '''Para los cambas es '''Blooming '''y '''Oriente Petrolero. '''También los clubes '''Jorge Wilstermann y Royal Pari son de los más relevantes. * Su canción favorita (y la más famosa de las que escribió) se llama Llorando se fue. Pero sólo se hizo famosa en todo el mundo cuando Brasilball creó una versión en portugués de la canción. Aún así Puerto Ricoball se adjudica su dueño solo por hacerla una moda. * Con una población de cerca de 10,5 millones de habitantes y su gran extensión, Boliviaball es uno de los países de Latinoamérica con una densidad de la población más baja. * El Lago Titicaca, ubicado entre Boliviaball y Perúball, se considera el lago navegable más alto del mundo, a unos 3810 metros sobre el nivel del mar. * Aunque sea extraño, Boliviaball tiene un "día del mar". * Iba a volver a tener mar por medio de intercambio de territorio con Chileball. * Es campeón mundial en surf por tener mar infinito * Tiene 2 flores parecidas a su bandera, una es la Kantuta (altiplánica) y otra es el Patujú (oriental) * Al igual que Paraguayball, solo tiene salida al mar por los ríos * Según Platón, Atlántidaball esta en Boliviaball, ̶e̶n̶ s̶e̶r̶i̶o̶? * Gran parte de la cocaina que esta en Colombiaball en realidad fue traida de este pais en forma de pasta, solo que Colombiaball "mejoro" esta pasta. * Bolivia culturalmente es inestable, por el occidente están los collas (descendientes de incas y aymaras), los cambas en oriente (mestizos de guaraníes y razas europeas) y chapacos y chaqueños (mestizos de guaraníes, tapietes o weenhayek con argentinos o razas europeas) * Venezuelaball le regalo un buque en 1977 (a pesar que no tiene en donde navegarlo) lo recibió como un trato de amistad. * Sufre de separatismo en la región de Santa Cruzball. * Perdió territorio literalmente con todos sus vecinos. * Tiene dos capitales, siendo la única nación en tener esta cualidad. * Fue uno de lo territorios donde mas costo independizarse de Españaball. * A pesar de no tener mar tiene marina. * PD: NADA DE EDICIONES CENTRALISTAS Y PRO-COLLAS, DE LO CONTRARIO, EL CAMBA INDEPENDENTISTA VEROVERAAR LOS VA A MATAR, gracias por su atención :) Galería Boli_37.png Bolivia_con_gorro.png BoliviaBall.png Imageboliviatriste.jpg Boliviaball.jpg chileball y boliviaball.png Amborguesa by Yommy.jpg Bolivia - Chile 2.png Bolivia - Chile.png Bolivia can not into Mercosur (1).png Bolivia sin mar.png Mex, Arg, Cl.png Mex, Arg - Bol.png Mal_Arte.png Mex - Bol.png Sudamerica con el tiempo.png Polonia . Chile - Bolivia - Ecuador.png Bolivia va a la Luna.png 10665700 347863975383755 9176132285029526463 n.png Argentina- México- Bolivia- Armas.png Suramérica_en_el_espacio.png|Aquí Bolivia obtiene un mar lunar Tough Spanish Polandball.png 603791 793343364096068 4153804764210175689 n.png El día en que Bolivia finalmente tiene acceso al mar.png|Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, porque puede hacerse realidad con efectos secundarios Perro de Troya.png|Táctica de Bolivia al Estilo Troya Solo otro día en Chile.png|Bolivia está tan desesperado por obtener acceso al mar, que hasta recurre a religiones precolombinas Un breve recorrido guiado por Suramérica.png Sudamérica and Balkans.png Hola bolivia.png Mal rato en la playa.png Publicidad engañosa.png Un sueño hecho realidad.png Chilevsboliviavsarge.png Mapa del sur.png Inutil.png (Chile - Bolvia).jpg SANTA_CRUJ.png|SANTA CRUZBALL QUIERE AUTONOMÍA Derritiendo_barreras.png|Lo que sea para tener mar, incluso acelerar el calentamiento global Bolivia y Pinochet.jpg|Bolivia dedicándole una canción a Chile y sus terremotos. Armada_boliviana.png|Bolivia tiene armada a pesar de no tener acceso al mar Suramérica.jpg Cómo Bolivia Perdió su mar.png Ideología_de_Suramérica.png Grupo_latino.jpg Las Countryballs B.png Armadas_suramericanas.png|Bolivia tiene armada a pesar de no tener acceso al mar America del Sur.png Argentinaball-brasilball-venezuelaball-chileball-uruguayball-boliviaball-paraguayball.PNG Odisea_suramericana_de_playa.png|Bolivia está frustrada por que no puede disfrutar de la playa, al no tener salida al mar El_Gran_Tsunami.png|Este es el unico Comic que Bolivia tiene mar Copa_América_Centenario.png|Copa América Centenario (2016) No_clasificados.png|No clasificados de la Fase de Grupos FC4.jpg Dibujo de chile y bolivar.png FBC.png Españaball - Chileball - Peruball - Colombiaball - Boliviaball.png Sinmarnohaybarco.jpg Chile - bolovia - mexico - argentina - malvinas - fbmoreliaball.png BOLIVIA.png Los ron roneos 2.png Sealand_bolivia.png CONMEBOL_vs_CONCACAF.png Denle_mar_a_Boliviaball.png Robar_en_sudamerica.jpg Algo_falta....png Diferentes_polos.png Patio_trasero.jpeg This_is_Latam.png Fútbol_suramericano.png Comic de Polandball.jpg Claro que NO.png Buscando_un_modelo_a_seguir.png Familia_Hispana.png Guardiones_de_la_Cossta_(Originalmente_de_jPaolo).png Callaita.png en:Boliviaball pt:Boliviaball ru:Боливия Categoría:América Categoría:América del Sur Categoría:Bolivia Categoría:Hispanoparlante